Little Cherry
by Miyu Takada
Summary: La brisa que movía con delicadeza mis cabellos... El indescriptible dolor que sentía por todo mi cuerpo... El frío contacto del agua con mi piel... notar como mi corazón iba cada vez más despacio...Esos factores fueron los que me decían... que seguía viva. ¿Cómo te llamas? Yo...no, no lo sé... 2 do CAPÍTULO SUBIDO
1. Chapter 1

**Little Cherry**

**Capítulo 1: Abismo en los recuerdos.**

*****Nya! Hola a todos. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que subí una historia ¿No? ^v^

*****Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece, le pertenece a Konomi Takeshi.

*** **Vuelvo a la carga con otra historia de esta **PAREJA PERFECTA**. Pero no me he olvidado de las otras historias que tengo incompletas.

Lo siento, pero prefiero que esperéis un poco más antes que subir un capítulo rápido, corriendo y sin inspiración. Eso no sería justo para vosotros.

Sin nada más que decir. ¡Espero que disfrutéis de esta nueva historia!

* * *

Supe que estaba viva cuando note algo frío acariciar mi cuerpo.

"_Qu…que… ocurre…"_

La luz del sol quemaba una parte de mí.

Intenté mover los dedos de la mano derecha sin éxito. Los ojos me pesaban y por más que lo intentara no conseguía abrirlos. Hice una mueca de dolor. El líquido se acercaba y se alejaba tímidamente una vez me acunaba durante unos segundos.

Ni siquiera podía saber dónde me encontraba. Tan solo oía una especie de susurro muy lejano…

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué no me respondía el cuerpo? ¿Por qué sentía que se volvía cada vez más pesado?

El líquido frío arrastró mi cuerpo hacia sí. Tal vez me encontraba en una playa o cerca de la costa.

De un momento a otro dejé de sentir la rugosa superficie en la que me encontraba. Alguien me había tomado en sus brazos y me apartaba de los rayos del sol.

"¿Quién eres?" Intenté preguntarle.

-…-

Me sorprendí al darme cuenta de que ningún sonido fue producido por mi garganta. Comencé a angustiarme. Lo intenté nuevamente sin éxito. Era como si mi cuerpo estuviese completamente entumecido y no podía moverlo.

Sin embargo, el dolor se encontraba presente en cada una de las partes de mi cuerpo. Y eso sí podía sentirlo por completo.

-¡…!- Lo volví a intentar varias veces en vano hasta el punto de poder saborear el sabor metálico y salado de mi propia sangre.

Una brisa fría hizo estremecer todo mi cuerpo inconscientemente.

La brisa trajo consigo un extraño aroma. ¿Podía el aire tener olor propio? Tal vez. Pero hasta ahora nunca me había percatado de ello. Haciendo un esfuerzo que me resultó sobrehumano conseguí entreabrir los ojos. Al menos quería ver el rostro de la persona que me estaba salvando, pero lo único que pude ver fue una imagen borrosa y difuminada del lugar en el que me encontraba.

-Ay…- El primer sonido que conseguí emitir de la garganta fue un lastimero quejido de dolor al intentar mover mi mano para poder tocar el rostro de esa persona.

En ese instante sentí cómo me apretaba hacia su cálido y desnudo pecho. Impidiendo que me moviera.

-Si sigues intentando moverte y hablar en tu estado actual no vivirás mucho.-

Sentí de forma automática como un mal presentimiento recorría cada fibra de mí ser. No recordaba el motivo, pero sentía que debía alejarme de toda voz masculina. A pesar de que esta voz no emitía emoción alguna. Era como si el muchacho estuviera vacío por dentro.

Entre el miedo sentí un poco de lástima por él.

El muchacho se detuvo de improviso y se me quedó mirando durante un instante. El aire movió con gracia mis largos cabellos y los rebeldes cabellos de él.

-¿Qué… ocurre…?-No sé cómo lo hice, pero conseguí articular una pregunta.

-No hables- Dijo con su voz vacía de emoción.

-No lo entiendo.- Comentó de repente el chico con un punto de confusión.-Tu cara se ha vuelto roja.-

"_¿Qué? ¿De qué está hablando este extraño chico?"_

Pensé confusa antes de verificar lo que decía el chico de penetrante mirada. No podía tocarme el rostro. Pero podía notar que la sangre de mi organismo se acumulaba en mi cabeza.

Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro un par de veces antes de reanudar la marcha.

-Duérmete…-

Agotada cerré los ojos completamente y me "acurruqué" en sus brazos. El aroma de la brisa que se respiraba alrededor de ese chico me ayudó a conciliar mejor el sueño.

La dulce caricia de alguien recorriendo con extrema delicadeza mí rostro me despertó del sueño en el que me encontraba sumida.

Me froté un poco los ojos antes de ver el lugar en el que me encontraba. Me destapé rápidamente.

-¡Pu-puedo moverme!- Grité sin querer. Maravillada me miraba los brazos y movía las piernas. Sentí una pequeña punzada de dolor en algunas partes de mi cuerpo, pero en ese momento era lo que menos me importaba. ¡Podía moverlas! Me llevé la mano izquierda a la garganta ¡Podía hablar!

Cuando conseguí calmarme me di cuenta de que mi pecho se encontraba vendado con vendas blancas. Mi hombro izquierdo se encontraba también vendado, al igual que la mitad de mi brazo derecho. Del codo hasta la muñeca. Así mismo, llevaba un parche que cubría mi mejilla derecha. Entendí entonces la punzada de dolor de antes. Al parecer me había hecho daño y aún mis heridas no se habían cerrado. Miré la cama hecha con madera cubierta de sábanas blancas en la que me encontraba.

Aproveché para echar una ojeada al lugar en el que me encontraba. Pestañeé varias veces. Estaba en una habitación hecha con madera, ramas gruesas y altas, hojas secas y más objetos. Diversas lianas y cuerdas gruesas mantenían en pie toda la estructura.

Me levante con un poco de dificultad de la cama y miré por el hueco que había en la pared haciendo la función de una pequeña ventana.

Abrí los ojos impresionada por el paisaje que ante mis ojos se mostraba.

Un hermoso cielo estrellado se extendía por todos lados. El océano transparente se unía con el cielo más allá del horizonte. La costa de arena limpia era tapada por la extensa vegetación de la selva. Me di cuenta entonces de que me encontraba en una isla. Si era de noche… ¿Cuántas horas había estado inconsciente?

Un sonido extraño me hizo levantar la vista hacia el frente. Pegué un grito al cielo inevitablemente al ver el rostro de un chico de más o menos mi edad boca abajo a escasos centímetros del mío. Asustada retrocedí hacia atrás de forma brusca. De tal forma que perdí el equilibrio y me caí de culo al suelo con un ruido seco. El joven no había movido ni un músculo. Seguía cruzado de brazos, boca abajo y serio. Se me aceleró el corazón al ver como mantenía su dorada mirada fija en mí.

Seguí retrocediendo hasta dar con la puerta de ese cuarto, la cual estaba hecha con una robusta corteza de árbol.

Me quedé con las manos apoyadas en la desigual corteza. El corazón me iba a mil, mi respiración se encontraba muy agitada y el sonrojo en mi rostro era notorio.

Nos quedamos así durante un instante. Después, él entró de forma acrobática en la habitación y se fue acercado hacia mí con paso ligero y rostro inexpresivo.

Con un rápido movimiento tomó la sábana blanca de la cama y la echó con desinterés sobre mí.

"_¿Pero qué?"_

Aparté un poco la sábana de mi rostro y lo miré asustada y sorprendida. En ese período de tiempo pude ver al muchacho con más atención.

Me miraba de una forma tan intimidante… iba vestido con una camiseta de manga larga azul muy clarito. De sus mangas largas quedaban únicamente algunos trozos de tela rota y desgarrada que dejaban casi a la vista los brazos del chico. El cuello de la camisa estaba dado de sí y se le ajustaba a la altura de los hombros.

Llevaba unos pantalones del mismo color que la camisa. Trozos de tela deshilachada caían y se movían al compás de los movimientos que el chico hacía. Iba descalzo.

El aire movió sus cabellos negros de verdes reflejos haciendo más complicado el contacto visual entre ambos.

En ese momento me pareció vislumbrar que sonreía de forma arrogante antes de volver a su rostro inexpresivo.

-Tu cuerpo…- No necesité oír nada más. Bajé la vista hacia mi ser. Me sonrojé como nunca creí hacerlo. Por decirlo de alguna forma delicada… digamos que lo único que se encontraba tapando mi delgado cuerpo eran unas vendas tapando mi pecho, mi hombro izquierdo y la mitad de mi brazo derecho.

Se encogió de hombros.

-Tu cuerpo es raro. No es como el mío.-

Apreté la sábana contra mí y lo miré con miedo.

-¿C-Cómo pensabas que era? Soy una chica-

Aparté la mirada. Ruborizada.

-Y-Y tú… ¿Qu-Quién eres?-

Me miró sorprendido durante un instante. Luego se acercó un poco más a mí y se me quedó mirando en cuclillas. Acercó su rostro a mi cuello y comenzó a olfatearme.

-¿Hnn…? Hueles a cereza…-

"E-Es como un animal…"

-Un chico- Contestó simplón mirando un mechón de mis rojizos cabellos con atención. Me apreté más contra la puerta. ¿Qué me quería hacer este chico? Tenía miedo. Mucho miedo de él. A pesar de que él fue el que me salvó en la playa. No podía recordarlo, pero el hecho de tener un hombre cerca de mí me hacía temblar de miedo.

Luego aumentó un poco la distancia entre él y yo al ver que estaba temblando. Sin embargo, tomo un mechón de mi pelo y lo inspeccionó con curiosidad. Se sentó y apoyó la cabeza en su mano derecha mientras seguía mirando con curiosidad mi pelo.

-Huele a ti.- Comentó señalándome con la mano.

Me quedé sin palabras.

-Cl-claro que hu-huele como yo, es una parte de mí- Me tapé la cara con la sábana. ¿Qué pretendía este chico?

Me alarmé al ver como se acercaba a mí de nuevo.

-¡No te acerques a mí!- Exclamé.

Presa del pánico abrí la puerta y me dispuse a salir corriendo de allí, pero me choqué bruscamente con una chica de cortos cabellos castaños.

-Qu…- Me miró sorprendida al ver cómo estaba a punto de llorar.

En ese momento me abracé a aquella desconocida y comencé a llorar desconsoladamente.

-¡¿Qué le has hecho a la chica, Ryoma?!- Le reprochó enfadada la chica.

Pude ver cómo me asesinaba con la mirada. Luego sin hacer caso a la chica de cortos cabellos saltó y desapareció entre las ramas de los árboles.

Yo ya sabía que él no tenía la culpa de nada, pero no había podido evitar esa reacción. El solo hecho de tener a una persona del sexo masculino cerca hacía que todo mi cuerpo se estremeciera de terror.

-Tranquila. Ahora estás a salvo…-La voz de esa chica sonaba amable y dulce. Asentí y me abracé con más fuerza.

-Me llamo Ann. Perdona a Ryoma si se ha portado de una forma extraña contigo.- Me acarició la cabeza con delicadeza.

-Es que estaba muy preocupado por ti, Little Cherry.-

La miré sorprendida.

-¿Li-little Cerry?- Asintió y sonrió.

-Ryoma dijo que ése era tu nombre.- Me miró esta vez con un punto de duda.- ¿No es ese tú nombre?- Negué con la cabeza.

-Entonces ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-…- Me quedé en blanco.

-¿Y bien?-

-Y-Yo… no, no lo sé.-

**Continuará...**

* * *

*****¡Me disculpo con las personas que esperan que suba el sexto capítulo de "El plan RyoSaku"! ¡Lo siento muchísimo! Sé que no tengo derecho a pedirlo, pero… ¿podríais esperar un poquito más?

*****Prometo que no subiré otra historia hasta que haya subido el capítulo. .·

*****Hasta entonces... espero seguir contando con vuestro apoyo.

**Hasta que suba el 2do capítulo...**

**SAYONARA! REVIEWS, POR FAVOR**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: La Androfobia de Little Cherry**

***Prince of tennis no me pertenece, le pertenece a Konomi Takeshi.**

***Este capítulo está relatado desde el punto de vista de Ryoma.**

***Sin nada más que decir. Disfrutad del capítulo**

* * *

"¡JODER!"

Arrojé con furia la piedrecita que sostenía en la mano hacia las cristalinas aguas del lago. Rebotó tres veces antes de sumergirse para siempre en las aguas.

"¿Qué pasaba con esa niña?"

No le había hecho nada y se le pone a llorar a Ann como si le hubiese hecho algo malo. En serio, no sé de qué va.

Me encontraba molesto. Muy molesto. Me levanté apoyándome en la verde corteza de un árbol. Observé mi reflejo. Mi enojo estaba presente en mi cara.

Respiré hondo. De golpe me metí bajo la cascada que caía con furia desde arriba. La fría agua que caía de la cascada hacía un ruido ensordecedor. Dejé que golpeara mi cuerpo a gusto. Me llevé la mano a la frente y cerré los ojos frunciendo el ceño.

Encima que la había salvado, la niña ni me lo agradece. En ese momento caí en una cuestión.

-¿Por qué la había salvado?- Me pregunté en voz alta.

Me senté sobre la roca en la que me encontraba y me cruce de brazos.

Esa era una buena pregunta. ¿Por qué había salvado a esa niña?

**-Flashback-**

Hace dos días me encontraba junto con Momoshiro ("Momo" para los amigos) en la costa pescando cuando algo llamó la atención de mi "mejor" amigo.

-Hey, O´chibi ¿Qué es esa "cosa rojiza" que flota allí?- Miré de reojo el lugar que me señalaba con su dedo índice. A esa distancia me era imposible diferenciar lo que era. Volví a centrarme en la pesca.

-Vaya, las olas lo empujan hacia la orilla. ¿Qué podrá ser?- Se preguntó mientras se tapaba la luz del sol con la mano.

Lo ignoré.

-¿Será un pulp…?-

-¡No hables!- Con un rápido movimiento atravesé un pez con el arpón. Momo saltó en su sitio, asustado por gritarle de repente. Gracias a su acción, había alarmado a los peces y estos habían desaparecido en cuestión de segundos.

"_genial" _

Pensé con fastidio. Ahora tendría que esperar ni se sabe cuánto tiempo hasta que volvieran a aparecer.

-Hey, no grites así, de sopetón. Menudo susto me has dado- Me reprochó sin darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Ignorando por completo a mi compañero me mantuve inmóvil con el arpón en alto. Listo para clavárselo a cualquier pez que apareciese en mi campo de visión. Al rato pesqué tres peces más.

-Momo, no pienso hacer tu trabajo tam…- Me callé al ver que me encontraba hablando solo.

"_¿Pero qué?"_

Vale, Momo me estaba comenzando a irritar. Lo busqué con la mirada. Se había alejado algunos metros de donde estaba y, cómo no. Acercándose al lugar donde sobresalía aquella "cosa roja". Cuando llegó hasta él pegó un grito.

-¡Ryoma! ¡Ryoma! ¡Ryoma!-

Comenzó a llamarme a gritos y a hacerme señas con el brazo para que fuera corriendo.

-¡Ven, corre! ¡Ayúdame a llevarla hasta la orilla, rápido!- Me sorprendí al ver que esa "cosa" que flotaba sobre el agua del mar era ni más ni menos que el largo cabello de una persona.

La arrastramos entre los dos y la sacamos del agua. Con cuidado la tumbamos sobre la arena.

-¿Está muerta?- Pregunté indiferente mientras clavaba mi arpón con todos los peces que había pescado en la arena y el de Momo (Sin un pez). – Está herida, no creo que valga la pena salvarla-

Momo me miró de forma alarmante.

-¡No digas estupideces!- Retrocedí un paso. Era la primera vez que Momo me gritaba de esa manera. –Ella aún puede sobrevivir. ¡No digas que no vale la pena salvarla!- Luego apartó el pelo que le tapaba la cara a la chica. - ¡Mientras respire, tengo posibilidades de salvarla!-

Dicho esto le practicó los primeros auxilios. En mi caso me quedé de pie cruzado de brazos observado si el esfuerzo de mi amigo daba sus frutos.

Momo rápidamente apoyó ambas manos sobre el pecho de la chica y con los dedos entrelazados hizo fuerza con el cuerpo comprimiendo su corazón. Lo bueno cuando una persona pierde la conciencia es que su cuerpo se relaja y esto ayuda a que las compresiones resulten más eficaces para reanimarla.

Tras pasar siete minutos la chica comenzó a toser y a expulsar toda el agua que había tragado.

Momo se quitó el sudor de la cara con la mano, suspiró con alivio y sonrió. Lo había logrado.

Había conseguido reanimar a la chica. Ahora solo debían detener la hemorragia y las heridas que tenía y su vida se encontraría fuera de peligro.

-¡Espera aquí, voy a buscar ayuda!- Dicho esto salió corriendo hacia nuestro refugio. Dentro de la selva.

¿Qué pasaba con él? Era una simple niña y encima estaba medio muerta.

No conseguía entender ese tipo de reacciones. Eso de ayudar al prójimo no lo entendía. ¿Qué impulsaba a los seres humanos a ayudarse entre ellos? Negué con la cabeza.

Me apoyé sobre mis muslos y me quedé mirándola.

-Momoshiro es un idiota- Comenté en voz alta. Con lentitud toqué la frente de la chica. Me sorprendí y aparté la mano de su frente. Estaba suave. Tenía la piel suave.

-Las chicas son raras…-

"_**¡Las niñas son débiles, protegerlas es el deber de un hombre!"**_

- ¡TSK! - Fruncí el ceño. Me senté en la arena con una pierna estirada y la otra pegada a mi cuerpo. Me apoyé en mi brazo derecho y me llevé el izquierdo a la nuca.

Las duras palabras de mi padre aparecieron en mi cabeza.

"_Eso son…"_

Apreté los dientes.

"…_Tonterías"_

Abrí mis ojos de color ámbar de golpe. Me levanté, tomé el arpón de Momo y me dirigí hacia el cuerpo inconsciente de la niña. Me posicioné entre el cuerpo de esta y la miré.

Levanté el arpón con decisión y apunté hacia su corazón.

-Las chicas son débiles.- Murmuré entre dientes.- Lo mejor sería que perdiera la vida. No sobrevivirá en este lugar- Se levantó viento y removió mis rebeldes cabellos.

"_**Aquellos hombres que golpean a una mujer son escoria. Recuérdalo bien. Nunca pegues a una mujer por nada del mundo. ¡Protégela con tu vida si es necesario!" **_

En ese momento me di cuenta de que mi mano estaba temblando. No, no solo mi mano. Todo mi cuerpo temblaba.

Negué varias veces con la cabeza y bajé el arma. Mis piernas flaquearon y me quedé apoyado sobre la arena, a escasos centímetros de tocar el estómago de la chica.

Me tapé la cara con la mano.

¿Qué pasaba conmigo? Había estado a punto de acabar con la vida de una mujer. Me aparté de ella.

Entonces una corriente de aire trajo un aroma extraño. Abrí los ojos, sorprendido. Dejé el arpón sobre la arena y busqué el origen de aquel extraño olor. Al poco tiempo me di cuenta de que ese aroma dulzón provenía de ella. Extrañado, me acerqué al rostro de la chica y la olfateé durante un instante. Cerré los ojos.

Hnn… olía bien. Miré en la dirección en la que se había ido Momo. Estaba tardando bastante en volver.

-…-

Miré el rostro de la joven. Había recobrado la conciencia. No tenía más remedio que llevarla yo mismo a casa.

Suspiré y la tomé entre mis brazos. Vaya, era mucho más ligera de lo que creía. Su olor me envolvió por completo. Me quedé embobado, de pie y mirando a un punto inexistente. Después proseguí la marcha. A medio camino noté como intentaba moverse y abrir sus ojos.

-Ay…- Se quejó.

De forma inconsciente la apreté más a mi cuerpo.

-Si sigues intentando moverte y hablar en tu estado actual no vivirás mucho.-

Me detuve al darme cuenta de que me estaba preocupando por una persona que ni siquiera conocía.

Me quedé mirándola con intensidad. El aire movió con gracia sus largos cabellos y los míos.

"_Uy, ¿Qué le está pasando?"_

Me di cuenta de que su cara se estaba poniendo roja.

-¿Qué… ocurre…?- Preguntó con dificultad. Vaya, que voz más dulce tenía. Esto se estaba poniendo interesante. Sin embargo, se podía notar que le había costado mucho hablar, así que opté por darle un consejo:

-No hables-

Ella tenía los ojos entreabiertos e intentaba mirarme a la cara. Pude ver que tenía unos atrayentes ojos rojos.

-No lo entiendo.- Comenté con un punto de confusión en mi voz.-Tu cara se ha vuelto roja.-

Puso una cara de no entender lo que decía.

Sacudí la cabeza de un lado a otro un par de veces antes de reanudar la marcha.

-Duérmete…- Murmuré en voz baja mientras retomaba la marcha.

Sentí como se acomodaba en mi pecho e inclinaba su cabeza en mi hombro. En ese momento, un extraño sentimiento recorrió mi cuerpo.

¿Uh? ¿Qué es esta sensación? Es incómodo…

-Little Cherry… ése será tu nombre a partir de ahora- Dije mientras veía su rostro dormido.

Cuando llegué la puse en manos de Ann para que la curara.

-Ryoma, menos mal que la has traído- Me dijo Momo dándome unas palmaditas en la espalda.

UN momento… esa risa burlona… ese tono de voz…

-Momo, no me digas que estabas esperando a que YO la trajera…- Le lancé una mirada asesina.

-Bu-bueno…- Se llevó un brazo a la nuca y comenzó a balbucear- Yo… esto…. Pensaba que tú la ibas a matar y eso. Pero ya veo que la has traído sana y salva- Hice crujir mis nudillos y me fui acercando poco a poco a mi "Querido Amigo".

Maldito desgraciado… se iba a enterar de lo que era bueno.

-¡E- espera, Ryoma! ¡No te precipites! ¡Pensaba ir, te lo prometo! ¡NO, NO, NO! ¡GYAAAAAAA!-

**-Fin del flashback-**

Incliné la cabeza y entreabrí los ojos. Vaya… tal vez no la maté por las palabras de mi padre. Levanté la cabeza y el agua cayó por mi torso desnudo.

-¡Ne, O´chibi!-

Abrí los ojos sorprendido, pero los tuve que cerrar con rapidez al sentir el ardor del agua entrar en ellos.

Me incorporé y salí de la cascada. Me puse mi camiseta desgastada y me dirigí hacia el pelirrojo.

-Ne, O´chibi, ¿Le has hecho algo a Little Cherry, nya?- Mi cuerpo se tensó al instante.

-No- Contesté sin mirarlo. Sin nada más que decir me dispuse a irme de allí. Sin embargo, el chico de ojos azules me detuvo.

-No sé qué habrá pasado entre vosotros dos, pero ella tampoco quiere acercarse a ninguno de nosotros, nya-

Lo miré de reojo.

-Solo está tranquila cuando se encuentra con Ann, Tomoka, Narumi, Kurumi y Chitose. Según el capitán Tezuka esa chica tiene Androfobia, nya-

-¿Andro…fobia?- El aire movió mi cabello y se escuchó el sonido de la extensa vegetación que nos rodeaba. Eiji asintió con la cabeza.

-Androfobia: es decir, esa muchacha tiene un miedo anormal hacia los hombres.-

-¿Y qué puede crear esa fobia?- Me encontraba serio y miraba hacia el frente. Con decisión comencé a caminar hacia la guarida. Por alguna extraña razón, sentía curiosidad sobre aquella fobia.

Eiji se dio la vuelta y caminó a mi lado.

-El capitán Tezuka dijo que puede haber sido por varias causas. Tal vez haya tenido alguna experiencia traumática en el pasado. Tal vez haya sido maltratada por su padre sexualmente, verbalmente o de una forma física, nya-

Aumenté el paso.

- Sin embargo, los síntomas pueden variar dependiendo del nivel de miedo que tenga. Los síntomas más normales son las que incluyen mareos, náuseas, dificultad para respirar, ataques de ansiedad e incapacidad para hablar hasta el punto de que no pueden moverse y no pueden moverse ni aunque quieran, nya-

Abrí los ojos, sorprendido. Claro, Ahora todo tenía sentido.

Pero yo no tenía la culpa. No sabía que esa niña tenía alguna fobia. No pensaba ir a disculparse.

Salté a una rama que se encontraba más abajo. Eiji me siguió dándose impulso con una rama que se encontraba sobre él. Dio varias vueltas, tomó impulso y aterrizó de forma acrobática en una rama que se encontraba dos metros más abajo de la que yo estaba.

Luego me miró desde abajo y sonrió para luego añadir:

- Pero si quieres… puedes ayudarla a que este miedo se vaya disipando, nya. Si tanto te importa esa chica, nya. Intenta estrechar los lazos y ya está, nya-

Dicho esto, de un salto desapareció de mi vista.

"_Si tanto me importa esa chica…"_

Me quedé mirando a mí alrededor con el semblante serio.

¿Hnn? ¿Yo, preocupado por esa chica? Qué tontería.

Mada nada dane, Eiji.

-Ry-Ryoma…-

Levanté la vista en dirección a aquella voz.

Ahí estaba, escondiéndose detrás de las gruesas ramas de los árboles. Con las manos sobre su pecho y a una distancia prudencial.

-Hn, ¿Qué pasa?- Pregunté indiferente. Ann apareció de entre las sombras y me señaló con el dedo índice.

-Tú, Little Cherry tiene algo importante que decirte- Dijo con voz firme. Luego miró a la joven y le hizo una señal con la mano.- Vamos, díselo…-

-Bu-bueno… yo… lo si-siento mucho.-

-¿Hn?- Pestañeé varias veces. Luego desvié la mirada de ella y murmuré:

-Mada Mada Dane, Little Cherry-

**Continuará…**

* * *

***Bueno, pues aquí está, el segundo capítulo. Muchas gracias a todos los que me leen. Espero que sigáis disfrutando con mis historias como hasta ahora.**

***Se agradecen los consejos para que pueda mejorar y agradaros.**

**HASTA QUE SUBA EL TERCER CAPÍTULO...**

**SAYONARA!**


End file.
